


getting over it.

by Avarina



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cheating, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Unhealthy Relationships, cat valentine is a cutiepie, jade doesn't know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarina/pseuds/Avarina
Summary: jade is a girl that has managed to construct a whole icy exterior that surrounded her. many believe that she has always been this way, but the sad truth was that she hadn't. in the most recent, present years though, she had transformed herself to the ever so vigilant girlfriend in her relationship with beck, to ever mask the recurring feelings of inferiority and loss of control.cat is a girl that has managed to construct a whole world of unicorns and ice cream surrounding her. she sees jade and feels that she is struggling and wants to help her friend, but she doesn't quite know how. she likes to try her best though, because although she'd never admit it out loud, every time her raven haired friend's face would beam with a full smile her heart would skip several beats.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. good riddance.

**Author's Note:**

> beck and jade fight once again, ft. beck's shitty can of beer, along with his shitty personality

"Ah. babe, you should've seen the look on your face when you spotted that redhead and I together after coming back from the bathroom." Beck's face was tinged red with the tint of laughter, and so was Jade's, albeit hers was tinged red for a different reason altogether.

Anger. Betrayal. Disappointment. Helplessness.

He unlocked the door to his RV with his keys, the clinging-clanging sound of them being the only sound that, on the otherwise uncomfortably silent rainy afternoon, drowned out Jade's sniffing and elevated breaths as she fought to keep tears down.

Jade's narrowed-down blue eyes were set on the dark tousled locks of her boyfriend's hair as he strolled into the space of the inside of his RV nonchalantly. "That's all you have to say for yourself?" The brunette blurted out, forcing her voice to come out rough and cruel as always to conceal the hurt she felt inside. And just like that, her icy demeanor took over in full force and the vulnerable little girl inside of her retreated and hid away, growing herself more invisible.

Beck's eyes snapped open and he yanked his neck around to glare at her in the same damn look of exasperation and annoyance he always seemed to wear around her. "Well, what did you expect me to do? She came to me." The teenager was going to the fridge to retrieve a can of beer, and also to get away from her so that he could put off their inevitable fight just a while longer.

Jade's anger was bubbling beneath the surface as she went to sit on Beck's couch with her arms crossed. It was easy now, exploding and saying all those angry things she wanted to say under all her frustration. "Well, you never seem to give a damn when those girls approach, you know? It's almost like you forget you have a girlfriend." She pursed her lips when he returned with the uncorked can of beer to his lips, his half-lidded eyes giving away his utter annoyance. 

"What's the matter?" She retorted upon seeing his face. "Annoyed when I call you out on your shit?" When Beck didn't respond and just glared at her with a deep frown, Jade merely sighed and glanced off to the side, suddenly finding the wall very interesting. "Unbelievable. I can't even leave, for five fucking seconds, to go to the bathroom on our date without you utterly disappointing me, as always." Her words cut through him, and he paused the can of beer halfway from his lips.

The teenager dropped the can onto the living room coffee table and made to hover over where she sat on the couch, so that she was made to only look at him. "Hey, you listen to me, okay? You need to chill the fuck out, okay? For, like, five minutes, because you're slowly turning insufferable." He accentuated every word as the both of them engaged in a heated staring contest with the other. "Even more so than usual." He quipped, and this time unlike before he was successfully keeping the corners of his lips from twitching up smugly.

The brunette seated on his sofa seat scoffed as he chuckled to himself, and just for that moment she debated on delivering a swift kick to his groin with her knee. Although she really wanted to do it, and she was always so eager to give in to her anger-driven behavior when the moment for it arose, there was still a small stupid part of her that liked Beck and did not want to cause him harm. Well, okay, maybe *loved* in a hopeless romantic kind of way, she admitted within herself reluctantly, her eyes rolling. The brunette retreated to pressing a palmed hand to his chest and pushing him away from her. He stumbled a bit.

"Get off, Beck. Seriously, your breath reeks. If you've invited me here tonight to be a grade A fucking asshole then I guess I'll be getting my purse and leaving. Enjoy your shitty beer in a can." Jade stood up from her seat and brushed noses with him as she walked past him, her stance cold, aloof, and determined. "Hold on, wait, where are you going?" Beck asked, his tone of voice not as hostile as it was before and instead sounding a bit taken back of having her leave so suddenly. Jade's piercing light blue eyes regarded him in a moment of calm before the sea of rage of her emotions before she replied, "Anywhere but here." She turned the door to the outside and left this shitty truck that never felt like a home, away from a boy who never felt like hers.


	2. lamenting.

Jade stormed into her home after yanking open the door, a string of profanities being muttered under her breath. She didn't feel like she felt quite angry enough, so she muttered some more angry words. Exhaling with irritation, she did it again but louder this time in hopes that the anger was all that she could become. But there were threats of another emotion coming in, one that wanted to bubble through the surface of her stormy exterior and completely ruin all the plans that she had for herself. That emotion was nothing but pure sadness, one that could only be mended by crying your eyes out and letting it expel through the sea of tears that wanted to fall. "F-Fuck," Jade could feel her eyes watering uncomfortably but she still made the effort to kick the nearby wooden chair of her dining room until it flopped over against the wooden floor. She needed to feel more angry, not this. Anything but this. 

So, the teenager stormed upstairs to her bedroom and punched her pillows while the faint sound of soft rock music played on the radio in the background. Her vision that was blurred from the still looming threat of tears began to envision Beck of their own accord, imagining his stern and disapproving face regarding Jade from the perspective of her jet-black bedroom pillows. Was it working? Was she getting angrier? Well, she actually didn't know. All she knew was that her hands were growing tired. She groaned after realizing that no, she wasn't getting angrier, just now thinking of him more and how he never smiled with her. Why was he always so inviting to the attention that he got from other girls? Why couldn't she make him happy?

And with that last final question entering her mind, the floodgates opened and Jade West was no longer Jade West from Hollywood Arts, but the Jade West from so many years ago. Before Beck, before the jet-black dyed hair and piercings, she lamented softly into the furs of her pillows that gratefully muffled her ugly cries. She knew she'd have to say goodbye to that pillow, for now her makeup must've run with her tears and smeared itself all over the once perfect, flawless fabric. Very well, she thought with bitterness, let this pillow die and be thrown out with the remainder of her feelings. Jade West from Hollywood Arts did not need them, not now nor ever.

Somewhere beneath all of the unsteady bouts of crying, Jade heard a noise. It was a bang noise, of the muffled kind, and it came more than once. Like something bumping off of something else. The brunette lifted her flushed head up from her pillow to turn her head to where the sound came from. The window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for our beloved cat valentine to show up next chapter!! :)


End file.
